Reunited Once Again
by kyritawuv
Summary: This is a script I did for school.I thought why not put it here? so i did! plz read this is a slight tuna but not really. yuna leaves atlanta and comes back ten years later. R&R one shot full review inside!


Hey this is Kyra. Well... here's another one of my little things that I wrote! Yeah so plz enjoy if u can, if not then plz tell me but only if you are gonna tell me something HELPFUL...Flamers have no respect from me... Okay! Here's my thing!

SCRIPT

**By: Kyra Huete**

Characters-

Yuna

Tidus

Wakka

Rikku

Paine

Lulu

Auron

Braska

Jecht

Etc… (Characters will appear along the way…)

Summary-

Yuna and Tidus were very close friends when they were young. One day, Yuna's father decides to move to a new city, Los Angeles. Tidus gives Yuna a ring to keep displaying their friendship. When Yuna makes a promise to Tidus that they will always be together…will the obstacles in their way stop each other from staying together?

Genre-

Romance/Teen

Special Thanks to:

Ms. James

Michelle Sanchez

Scene 1-

(Flashback)

Yuna- I don't want to go! I want to stay with Tidus daddy!

(Begging to persuade her father)

Braska- I'm sorry Yuna, I have no choice. My work is in LA.

(Trying to keep a straight face but can't help but look depressed)

Yuna- What am I going to say to Tidus?

Braska- You should go tell him now…

(Looking down with sorrow)

(Yuna goes outside to look for Tidus. She spots him sitting down playing with a couple of twigs writing in the sand…"Tidus and Yuna 4ever"…)

Yuna- (wiping tears away from her eyes)

T…T…Tidus. Ummm… I need to tell you something…

Tidus- Okay. What is it Yuna?

Yuna- I have to move tomorrow… to Los Angeles…

Tidus- What? What about our friendship?

(Tidus starts to look down as if trying to hold back tears)

(Yuna couldn't stop looking into his cerulean blue eyes and how they glimmered in the sunlight)

(Tidus stared into her bi colored blue/green eyes…)

Yuna- I...have to go...

(Looking as sad as a dog in a pound)

Tidus- Wait... Here take this...

(Tidus gives Yuna a ring with two crystals: one blue and the other green)

Tidus- Like your eyes...

(He blushes)

Yuna- Thank you so much for being a really great friend to me.

(Yuna gives Tidus a friendly kiss on the cheek and heads home)

Tidus- Why? Why me?

(Speaks with enormous depression)

(Suddenly Tidus wakes up from a dream that had been haunting him for quite some time) (He was breathing heavily while sweating)

Tidus- We were so young back then... (He thought)

(He stops and notices what he has just said)

Tidus- ARGH... When will I stop thinking about her?

Jecht (Tidus' father)- When you decide to go to school early for once!

(His father joked)

Tidus- Whatever...What! I'm late for school!

(Jecht begins to laugh) (Tidus quickly gets ready then rushes out the door to school)

Meanwhile...

In Los Angeles...

Yuna- Rikku! Why are you still in the bathroom? We have to go!

Rikku- Hold up! Calm down and breathe! Inhale...Exhale...

Yuna- I'm just anxious to go back to my hometown...Atlanta...

(Starts thinking about everything she left behind there...)

Rikku- Okay...the plane leaves at 8:00 am. You ready?

Yuna- Of course... Oh! Wait I forgot something!

(Runs back and grabs the ring that was given to her long ago. She puts it on her neck through a string and heads out)

Scene 2-

EXT. Atlanta Airport

(walking to taxi)

Rikku- Why are you acting so worried and nervous anyway Yuna?

Yuna- Well...you see... I sorta left someone behind. Someone that I really...(Yuna trails off)

Rikku- Well whatever it is... You gotta calm down cause we're in Atlanta! WOOOOOOOO!

(Yuna giggles slightly) (Slight pause until Rikku begins speaking again but this time with an evil smirk on her face)

Rikku- Oh... wait... I know who it is...

(looking excited)

Yuna- Know who?

Rikku- Who you're nervous about... Tidy Widy!

(Yuna begins to blush)

Rikku- I knew it! I remember... you guys were pretty hot and heavy!

(Rikku joked)

Yuna- I am just nervous about how he is doing and if he remembers me.

Rikku- Don't worry about it! Besides... We are free of anyone bossing us around cause your dad and my dad are still back in LA.

Yuna- Well ok...I just hope he remembers me..

(Yuna says to herself)

Rikku- Okay. Let's call Paine and tell her we are coming soon and to wait for us.

(Takes out her cell phone and dials)

Scene 3-

EXT. Back at ATLANTA HIGH...

(Tidus rushes through the entrance and heads to his first class...Algebra 101)

Auron- Tidus... You're late. Have a seat in the back.

(Tidus looks embarrassed and has a seat all the way in the back)

Auron- Okay... So as I was saying...the radical expression...

(Auron's voice fades out when someone whispers to Tidus.)

Wakka- Hey you.

(He whispers)

Tidus- Wakka! What's up? When did you start coming to Atlanta High?

Wakka- UH...well the same time you came...just not as late as you did.

Auron- Wakka! Tidus! Please be quiet while I explain how you conjugate this fraction!

(Giggles are heard throughout the classroom)

(After all classes before lunch)

EXT. Lunch Time

Tidus- Hey Wakka! Where is Lulu? I heard you guys were supposed to be going out?

Wakka- Ummmmm... Well that's a good question. We just broke up awhile ago.

(Looking displeased with himself.)

Tidus- Okay... Weird... (He whispers to himself)

I thought you guys were serious about each other.

Wakka- I know. We were. It's just that we were going to separate into two different lives after high school anyway so why bother?

Tidus- I guess your right... Okay... so you wanna come over to my house tonight? I am going to have a party where I've invited our closest friends.

Wakka- Cool! I'll come!

(Sounding surprised...he hasn't really done much since he broke up with Lulu)

Tidus- Okay. Just be prepared to spend the night over okay?

(Tidus leaves and the rest of the day at school finishes)

(Tidus walks outside the entrance to the school where everyone was supposed to meet)

(Wakka approaches except a couple of people are missing)

Tidus- Hey! Where's Paine and Lulu? They were supposed to come to.

(Acting a bit confused)

Wakka- We will meet them at your house. And Paine told me that she was gonna go pick up some friends of theirs from somewhere and Lulu tagged along with her. They told me that they were from Los Angeles.

Tidus- Hmmm... I wonder...

(He said to himself) (Now he goes deep into thought)

Scene 4-

EXT.

(Yuna and Rikkku, accompanied by Lulu and Paine walking towards their old neighborhood)

Yuna- So this is where I used to live... So many old memories...

Rikku- Hey so how've you guys been lately?

Lulu- We have all pretty much stayed the same. Oh yeah... I broke up with Wakka.

Rikku- What! 10 years of full commitment and you're gonna just give that up!

(Lulu stayed silent)

Yuna- Rikku I think it's best to stay quiet...

Rikku- (noticing the concerned look on Lulu's face) Oh my gosh... I am so sorry I didn't know that you guys still liked each other... It's just that I thought you guys were always gonna be together...

Lulu- Let it go... Paine, tell them about you...

Paine- Oh I have been doing pretty good especially with school, but after you left that day, Tidus seemed incomplete.

Lulu- Yeah... Like a chunk was ripped out of him, you know what I mean?

Yuna- Yes...I never wanted to leave in the first place but I just had to...

(Disappointment on her face)

Yuna- What happened to him anyway? I haven't heard of him, nor do I remember what he looks like...I just have this...

(Pulls out the ring of Tidus' friendship with her that he gave her so long ago...)

Rikku- Oh my gosh! That is so sweet! You still like him...

Yuna- Shut up Rikku!

(Giggles)

Lulu- Okay people! We are here at last...

(Approaches Tidus' house)

Rikku- What are we doing here?

(looking very confused)

Paine- Well... we were supposed to have a sleepover and I guess since we picked you up, you are just gonna have to come with us too!

Rikku- Coolness! We are going to crash at... Wait... whose house is this?

Lulu- Tidus lives here.

(Yuna is in complete shock)

Yuna- No. I am not about to go in there and meet the guy that I have been thinking about ever since I left him 10 years ago...I...just can't go through with this...

Rikku- Yuna come on! It will be exciting to meet the guy you have soooo wanted to meet all these years... I know you wanna... (Taunting Yuna)

Yuna- I do...But what if he hates me for leaving?

(Starts to weep)

Lulu- He won't. If anything, he will be so glad you came back. If you go in there, then you would have made his whole life worth living. All he does is think about you. He has been waiting for you to come by his side so you two can finally reunite and be happy again... Please just meet this guy and you won't be sorry... I promise you.

Yuna- Well if you put it that way, then I guess I have to do this.

(They all decide to walk up to the door and ring the bell)

(Every ring that sounds makes Yuna's heart beat faster every second)

Wakka- Hey Paine, Lulu. Who did you bring with you?

(Looking at Yuna and Rikku suspiciously)

Yuna...Rikku? Whoa! I can't believe it's you guys after all this time! Nice to see ya lookin' so good!

(Yuna and Rikku blush)

Wakka- It's been so long... Tidus! Look who's here! You're in for a huge shock!

Tidus- PIZZA! (Tidus realizes he thought wrong. He looks up at Yuna for a very long time just staring at her)

Tidus- Are you who I think you are?

(Sounding like he just saw an angel) (Technically for him he is looking at one)

Yuna- Tidus... I'm...so sorry I left so sudden...(Tidus interrupts her)

Tidus- Stop. It's not your fault. You have no idea how much I missed you though... I was grey without you. Like an incomplete book waiting to be filled with images and stories of you.

Yuna- Tidus! You expect me to fall for that?

(Looking playfully disappointed)

Tidus- It worked on the other girls before!

(Tidus joked)

(Yuna playfully pushes him down to the ground and they share a passionate...hug!)

_ha! Not what u thought!_

Rikku- Hey! What about me? I am here too after a long time and no one gave me a big hug!

Wakka- Okay...Here you go...

(Everyone gives eachother a bear hug and they all live happily ever after)

I just wanna remind you that u have to REVIEW! Press that pretty review button and your wildest dreams will come true! ...sure...

PS- sorry for the ending if anyone was expecting anything else... just picture your ideal ending if u want...I am too lazy to rewrite this... there's no point neway so ye... Thanx 4 reading (and possibly reviewing...I will love u more if u do) I appreciate it a lot!


End file.
